


Caramel Macchiato

by GenuineRevelation



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineRevelation/pseuds/GenuineRevelation
Summary: Chris x PiersPiers沒死Piers失憶英文各種穿插他們屬於capcom，ooc屬於我*雖然title是Caramel Macchiato，但相信我，請不要對甜度抱太高期待，這杯大概是無糖健康版※在粵語環境下創作的書面語作品
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 9





	Caramel Macchiato

1

「我很高興你是第一個來探望我的人，雖然這樣說很失禮，but…」

「should I know you？」

一記悶捶擊在Chris的心頭上，把他搥得頭暈目眩，慢慢地鬆開了緊抱着的手，不可置信地瞪向面前正禮貌而疏遠地微笑着的青年。

「I'm Chris, Chris Redfield，leader of Alpha team in BSAA!」Chris一口氣報出了他所有的名銜，名為恐慌的情緒久違地襲上他的大腦，他甚至無法再維持臉上已經顯得有點僵硬的笑容。

但青年卻是神情迷惘地說出了他的名字，「Chris…」，餘音未完就狀似痛苦地抱着頭，手背上的青筋暴起，抿緊了暗啞蒼白的雙唇，額角滲出了點點細汗。

「醫生！！！」急躁的咆哮響徹了整層病房。

Piers有點按捺不安的瞄向旁邊那個虎背熊腰、臉上的表情陰沉得嚇人的男人，碩大的拳頭緊握着放在同樣粗壯的大腿上，彷彿要是他說錯了一句話，對方就會馬上把醫生一拳揍出窗外。

是的，把醫生揍出窗外，不是他自己。

也許是出於雛鳥情節，或是他那特別發達的第六感，他直覺覺得這個像熊一般強壯的男人不會傷害自己，是能夠安心信賴的對象。

醫生無視病房內出奇地凝重的氣氛，開始了他的發問：「ok，what's your name？」

「Piers Nivans。」

「年齡？」

「26或者再大一點？」他不太肯定現在距離他26歲的生日過了多久。

「職業？」

「特種部隊…」他能看到那個男人眼中的希冀倏地消失，似乎能夠看到那對圓圓的毛茸茸的熊耳朵因低落而塌下，「不…應該是BSAA的…Alpha team？」然後又因他的話音再次精神地立了起來，希望的星火再度燃起，熾熱的目光緊鎖在他的身上。

一番對答後，醫生初步判斷為PTSD，徵狀為記憶斷層，以及對「Chris Redfield」這個詞條有過激的逃避反應。

不過跟Piers能夠完好歸來相比，這只是一點微不足道的小瑕疵。Piers是在第三天被善後部隊從海上拯救回來的，對比起滿佈隔離艙內的血污，他更在意Piers那隻正常無異的右手，以及右額上剛凝結的血痂。

簡直就是一個奇蹟。

「Nivans中尉仍需作進一步的深入評估，以審核是否能重返戰場，請上尉暫時不要對中尉進行過多的刺激。」醫生巧妙地避開了Chris的全名，免得再次引起病患的過激反應。

苦澀的味道在口中擴散，再多的問題在此刻都化作一句簡短無力的「明白」。

他曾經無數次想像重逢的畫面，他或許會像往常對Piers用精短簡潔的鼓勵來歡迎他的歸來，或是痛哭一場把眼淚鼻涕都糊在對方的病服上，甚至直接把他按在床上亂吻一通然後表明心跡。

這個出現在他人生中不過二十分之一的士兵，卻牢牢地佔據了他所有的心神。日復日的思念和記掛發酵成醇厚的愛意，讓單純的情誼變了酸澀甜膩的味道，像是催化劑掉進溶液引起的化學反應，泡沫源源不絕地溢出瓶口，黏黏糊糊的流淌了一地。

「那麼，我該怎樣稱呼你？」

Piers揚起一個友善的笑容，就跟以前認識新隊友一樣問候對方，對所有新舊的隊員都一視同仁，讓人自然地敞開心房與他交好，這就是Piers的魅力所在。但唯獨他和Piers不應該是這樣，他們本應親密無間，而不是如此陌生疏離。

「Captain，就像你以前一樣叫Captain就可以了。」

「Yes，Captain！」

好吧，至少他還是Piers的隊長。

Chris每天都在有限的探訪時間裏為Piers帶來不同的樂趣，有時是當下流行的戰略動作或是生存類的遊戲，他也曾經帶給Piers一些據說是治癒類的遊戲，但看到對方明顯興致缺缺的模樣，Chris就任他玩喜歡的類型。

他不時會帶給Piers一些隊員的照片，幫助他盡快熟悉新的隊員，希望他能夠再次擔任副隊長的職位。要知道他超級討厭那些文書報告，自從Piers不在之後，事事都要他親力親為，大大增加了工作負擔。事實證明Piers只是暫時失去部分的記憶，他偶爾會露出困惑的模樣說出已經殉職隊員的名字，在得到沉默的回應後就明瞭一切，然後給予對方一個象徵式安慰的擁抱，讓悲傷慢慢沉澱下去。

Chris也會動用特權光明正大地帶來沒上彈的槍械，尤其是狙擊槍類叫Piers愛不釋手，雙眼閃閃發光，躍躍欲試想到靶場練手。

「怎麼？要來場比試嗎？」

「Captain說的是現在嗎？真的可以？」

Chris丟給Piers一套BSAA的制服，然後背過身去。

「我之前幫你申請了暫時出院許可，今天終於批准下來了。」

Chris看着計分板上近乎完美的分數，不禁讚嘆Piers果然是個天生的狙擊手。

One shot，one kill。

一旦確認了目標，就能一擊必殺，從不落空。

不知何時他已經被對方認定目標，在他不知情的時候被一槍擊中靶心，留下不可磨滅的印記。然而現在自己的存在對他來說卻是一種禁忌，是會令他痛苦不堪的陰霾，是座令他隨時喪命的斷頭台，只能眼睜睜地看着自己在對方的記憶中被抹去，不留一點痕跡，連名字也沒法留下。

「Captain到你了。」雀躍期待的聲音把他拉回現實，對上那雙帶着充滿敬佩的褐眸，讓他錯以為回到了以往二人練習的時刻。

一個自信豪邁的笑容展露在他的臉上，抬手往靶上放了一槍，命中紅心，搏得了青年的驚嘆及崇拜。

「別小看了Alpha team的隊長，年輕的王牌，哈哈！」

接下來Chris又帶Piers到健身房測試他的體能，還沒等他介紹各種機械的使用方式，Piers就直接跑去以前他慣用的器械，自顧自地鍛練起來。有別於力量和爆發力的訓練，Piers更注重持久和靈敏這兩方面，完美配合成為一個出色狙擊手的特長和需求。

Chris不禁低語：「看來你很快就能回到戰場上了。」

Piers只覺得這一切都十分熟悉，他不需要旁人的引導就能熟練地使用這裏的設備，他感覺到他是屬於這裏的。當然他也意識到那個只能被他稱為隊長的男人也是他留在BSAA的原因之一，每當體會到對方的溫柔和愛護，他就無法壓抑心中的愉悅，從此沉淪在這寬厚而安全的臂懷之中。

「Captain，我能到宿舍看看嗎？」

他迫不及待想要知道更多過往他們之間的事。

「Sure.」

太乾淨了，也太整齊了，沒有多餘的擺設，連被鋪都是單調的純色，不過也是他喜歡的風格。他來到書桌前，對桌上只有工作的備忘錄和行程規劃感到失望，他以為至少會有幾張照片的。他轉而拉開了抽屜，翻找着裏面一切有助他更快地重拾缺失記憶的物品，突然一個閃亮的銀質徽章吸引了他的目光。

Piers用指腹細細摩挲着徽章上精緻雕琢的坑紋，口中喃喃道出上面的文字：「S.T.A.R.S…Chris Redfield…」

一團炫目灼眼的熒藍突然在眼前炸開，大腦開始發痛攪拌成一團漿糊，他失神地用雙手撐着書桌以支撐搖搖欲墜的身體，右手傳來一道道麻痹抽搐的感覺。

「Piers！」Chris立即扶着Piers坐到床上，神情擔憂地看着閉上眼忍耐痛楚的Piers，正到他表情放鬆下來才暫時放下心頭大石。

他剛剛親耳聽到Piers低聲道出了他的名字，但卻不敢追問下去，他不想為對方帶來更多的痛苦，跟摧毀世上所有的生化武器相比，這只是一個卑微而微小的願望，謹此而已。

「我好多了，Captain。你能告訴我你在S.T.A.R.S.時的事嗎？」

「沒問題，但在這之前，我想我們是時候要回醫院一趟了。」

2

BSAA的休假並不代表真正的休息，很多時都是處於待命的狀態，就如Chris接到通知要在第二天到遠東分部幫助訓練及評核新兵。他捕捉到Piers臉上一閃而過的落寞，只得攬過他的肩膀向他保證會盡快回來，同時讓為數不多和Piers是同時期的隊員來探望他。

經過盡情壓榨新兵的兩星期，Chris在新兵們的熱烈歡送下離開了遠東分部，回到了北美分部。

然後就看到了正在和Danny熱烈交談的Piers。

Piers只笑着向他擺擺手，像其他人那般喊了聲「Captain」又繼續和Danny聊天，二人更走到一旁把路讓給他。

他有點不高興了。

醫院那邊太早批准了Piers的出院，在他還沒完全恢復記憶就允許他照常參與下一場的行動。不過他早就知道高層的壞習慣，不然他怎能在失蹤六個月後被找回的第二天就出動去處理蘭翔事件，要不是他在失憶狀態下執行任務，Piers根本不需要承受如此多的苦難。

「Piers, come after me.」

「Sir.」

Danny看到Chris臉上嚴肅的表情，暗中祝福Piers即將要面對的事，Piers倒是不以為然的笑了笑，跟上了氣勢洶洶的Chris。

他只看到一隻不甘被冷落而在生悶氣的大黑熊，板起黑臉大力踏步在地上發出咚咚巨響，向全世界宣洩他的不滿。

Chris把堆在櫈上的文件搬到本已凌亂不堪的辦公桌上，示意Piers坐在他的對面。

「我不在的兩星期，你適應得怎樣？」

「完全沒問題，大家都很友善。」能明顯地感覺到Chris身上的氣壓隨着字句越降越低，「不過Captain不在的話，總感覺差了點東西。」

「That's great.」

Chris原本想伸手揉上Piers的頭頂，但想起了出發前他不想精心打理的發型被弄亂這個小小的抗議，停頓了一下轉而搭上他的肩頭，象徵式地拍了拍。

他差點就忘記了他已經失去摸頭這個權利了。他只能以最普通的上司身份去對待Piers，不能有多餘的身體接觸，一座高牆橫豎在他們之間。他拚命攀上了頂點，做好了粉身碎骨的覺悟，然後一躍而下。

「Piers，你有考慮過接回副隊長的職位嗎？」

他期盼Piers能再次成為他的副官，不是說Danny做得不夠好，而是他想念那種不用訴諸言語就能會意的默契，如同他的半身，缺一不可。

「抱歉，我想需要等所有記憶復原才能作出決定。」

Chris顧不上Piers略帶訝異的表情，直接撫上了他的臉龐，溫柔地用指腹劃過他的右臉頰，露出了一個看起來還算溫和的表情。

「I'll wait for you.」

「I never let you down, Captain.」

Piers留戀地蹭了蹭那隻滿是薄繭的大手，對Chris的依賴又多了幾分。也許隊友都認為他除了失去部分記憶，他還是以往那個Alpha team裏冷靜睿智、被Chris視為繼任人的Ace，但當他察覺到每晚都要磨捋那個銀質的徽章好一陣子才能安然入睡時，他就知道他離不開眼前這個男人，不管是從前還是現在。

3

Piers對着大腿上的戰術腿包有點手足無措，他已經按照其他隊員的做法上緊了搭扣，但不論如何調整，敏感的大腿內側都感到不適，而偌大的更衣室只剩下他一人。

Chris走進來作最後調整時，Piers的雙眼迸發出亮光，停下了正在和戰術腿包奮鬥中的雙手。

「Captain，你能教我弄好這個嗎？」

Chris嘆了口氣，直接半蹲在Piers面前，動手幫他調校好鬆緊。注意到半僵住，完全沒留意他動作的Piers，他解開了搭扣，一步一步緩慢地示範調整的步驟。

「Hey，be concentrated，這次我幫你，下次就得你自己來了。」

「Sorry, sir.」

Chris含糊地應了一聲，繼續幫他調校好其他腰間和腿上的戰術包。其實也怪不得Piers，畢竟上一次他自己失憶時，也是Piers幫他穿戴好裝備，不能對他過於苛刻。

Piers覺得他快要窒息了，他以為隊長會穿戴一次示範給他看，卻沒想過對方會直接上手，他無法把目光從那雙在他身上動作的大手上移開。

「好了，」Chris站了起來，拉過Piers與他對視，低聲向他的士兵下達這場任務中第一條要恪守的命令：「Don't leave me alone, we can make it.」

他不會再允許Piers犧牲自己去成就他人，即使那個人是他。他會拚盡全力護他周全，然後凱旋歸來，暢飲勝利的香檳，共享成功的佳餚。

「Yes！Captain！」

Alpha team 有效率地完成了市郊地區掃蕩的任務，雖然仍有少許人員損傷，但只要有充足的治療和支援，重投戰場不是問題。Piers一如既往發揮了狙擊手重大的功能，為小隊擊破各種潛在的威脅，盡可能地減少了隊員的傷亡。

「今晚都算我的！別喝到吐了，我不想幫手收拾爛攤子！」

雖然執勤時間不允許喝酒，但Chris不介意讓隊員在休息時小小放縱一下，而且他們接到了停留的指令，意味着還有後續的任務需要執行。

這間小酒吧的酒不算甚麼上等貨色，但勝在夠偏僻人流少，老闆也默認了他們接近包場的聚會，難得讓大家好好放縱一場。

Piers趁着Chris和大夥發酒瘋的時候靠近了少數和他同期入隊而剛好在東歐至蘭祥戰事被外派的Karl，悄聲問他：「我和隊長以前都是……這樣的嗎？」

Karl明顯喝的醉醺醺的，連說話都有點不流利，嘻嘻地笑着：「甚麼這樣……那樣？」

Piers不知該如何解釋，穩重開朗的狙擊手罕有地露出了困窘的神態，耳上的緋紅在一群早已面紅耳赤的醉漢中毫不起眼，他躊躇了幾秒決定道出了那個字：「I mean too close.」

Karl發出誇張的大笑聲，引來其他人的側目，Piers連忙灌了他一大口啤酒，讓他靜了下去。

「你們本來就是這樣啦！」Karl大力拍向Piers的後背，令Piers差點噎到，「不過由以前你圍着leader團團轉到現在反過來，謝謝你倆為我們帶給這麼多歡樂！」

We…used to it ?

Piers奪過一杯新的啤酒又給Karl灌下去，總算停止了他亂說話傻笑的行為。他看向正抗着兩個大漢在原地旋轉的Chris，被他們的滑稽舉動逗得笑了起來。

「Captain，were we together？」

原本想出來吹吹涼風醒酒的Chris，直接被Piers的這句話嚇得完全清醒過來。

Chris糾結了一會，深呼吸凝視對方：「No, we weren't. But if you accept me now, we can be together.」

「我現在正式向你提出交往的請求。」

Chris只覺得他快要把剛才喝下去的全數還給酒吧老闆，胃裏開始沸騰冒泡，只能聽到劇烈跳動的心跳聲，腦中開始臆想對方會作出哪一種回應，而他又會作出怎樣的應對。他已經很久沒試過這種緊張而期待的心情，他覺得要是Piers再不說話，他就會因血壓過高爆血管而直接倒在地上了。

「如果你不介意我還是無法說出你的名字的話…」Piers有些壞心眼的頓了頓，看到Chris突然塌下的臉色，續道：「We can have a try.」

「Yes！」Chris毫不掩飾他的狂喜，一把抱起Piers舉高原地轉圈，臉上綻放出欣喜的笑容。Piers拍了拍Chris的肩膀放他下來，然後扯過Chris的衣領，眼中洋溢着着笑意往他臉上吻了一下。

他就是缺失的那一部分，是人生中不可或缺的存在。

他喜歡他，他愛他，勝過愛他自己。

Alpha team的隊員察覺到他們的隊長和前副隊長又變回之前那般形影不離，不過在他們之間好像多出了甚麼說不出的氣氛，只有Karl暗中竊笑，為自己的神助攻舉起了大拇指。

4

「接下來我們要探測的是這座海底基地，結構和在偉葉海底油田下的那座大致相同。資料顯示失八個月前已停止運作，但謹記一切以潛行探路為主，一旦出現無法處理的情況就立即撤退。」Chris的目光掃過每一個Alpha team的隊員，最後停留在Piers身上，「我要回來集合時都見到你們每一個人。」

海底基地是停止了運作，但他們的到來卻重新激活了保安程序，小隊分頭去進行搜索不過十分鐘就接二連三失去了聯絡，Chris只得把希望寄託在他們有足夠的彈藥和運氣撤回戰艦上。

他身邊只剩下Piers，另外兩個同伴因為機關而被迫分散，還好當時Piers下意識地抓緊了他的手臂才能聚集在一起。按照在偉葉的經歷，他們已經十分接近HAOS的孵化室，Chris決定收集好孵化室附近的地形路線再撤離。

一路上算是有驚無險，但不曉得為甚麼那些J'avo以及Rasklapanje幾乎只攻擊Chris而無視Piers，極速地消耗他的體力，幸好Piers的槍法準繩，幫他省下不少彈藥。

「Captain，你需要休息。」Piers搖搖頭捉住Chris的手，示意他找個地方停下來稍作整頓。

「不，休息只會令我更加疲累，繼續前進。」Chris反手搭上Piers的手腕，輕輕地握了一下讓對方明白他還可以繼續。

然而就在孵化室門前的一段小路，他們遭受了最猛烈的攻擊，那些殺不死的Rasklapanje不斷分裂成更多新的個體，緊纏着Chris的四周令他分身乏術。

Chris用槍管挑開了腳邊的一截不停蠕動的斷臂，趁它在半空中飛過時補上一槍後，迅速低下腰避過另一隻完全體的突襲，一記肘擊把它擊倒在地，來不及喘上一口氣又要面對其他斷肢的攻擊。

「Piers，快點把閘門打開！」

實在太多了，而Piers雙手都在攪動閘門無法幫他分擔，還需要他保護對方免受傷害。

他轉過頭想確認Piers的安全，卻不料對上Rasklapanje那個扭曲充滿皺褶的藍綠色頭顱。佈滿黏液的巨大舌頭伸近到他面上只有幾厘米的距離，彷彿下一秒就會塞進他的口腔，在體內產卵然後孵化出新的怪物。腥臭鹹澀的氣味薰得他有點失神，他感覺到空氣似乎緩慢得被凝結了般，眼前這隻只有上半身的怪物動作慢得只要一腳就能踢飛，但事實上他除了本能地扣下板機，連抬腿伸腳的動作也做不到。

「CHRIS！！！」

嘶吼的咆哮伴隨着熟悉而陌生的藍光使停滯的時光重新流動，一團團散發着焦臭的烏黑肉團掉落在地上，空氣中瀰漫着燃燒過後的熾熱。

「Chris，我記起了，一切。」

Piers抬起頭和Chris對望，湛藍的雙眸如同結冰的湖面毫無波瀾。他整隻右臂都失去了人類皮膚的顏色，每寸血管骨骼變得通透可見，手腕以下勉強看得出五指的形狀，一縷縷藍光隨着呼吸有節奏地在其中閃過。

Chris快步走到Piers面前，雙手捧着他的臉龐，一寸一寸輕柔地用指腹描繪他的五官，最後停留在雙眼旁：「Piers你痛嗎？」

他永遠不會忘記三個月前那令人心痛的一幕，明明已到疼痛到極點卻生生把哀鳴忍在喉中，仍然拖動沉重的步伐為他清掃了路上一切的障礙，最後卻選擇一個人留在水底下掩護他的逃離。

Piers搖搖頭，用左手推開了Chris。

「請不要靠近我，」Piers艱難地扯出一個微笑，舉起了右手展示那些泛藍的電流，「You may get hurt。」

Chris卻是上前擁抱着他，在他的耳邊低喃：「See？It's fine.」

Piers眼中的湛藍逐漸加深回原來的綠褐，低頭望去，右手已經回復成正常人類的模樣。

「Chris，I just want to ask again, are we still together？」

Chris知道他在懼怕，像是茫茫大海中的一艘小船，找不到可以安心靠泊的海灣，漫無目的地隨波逐流，最後承受不住風浪絕望地慢慢沉沒在海中。他攬緊了這個惴惴不安的軀體，一下一下從髮頂掃至背脊末端，盡可能給予他安全的感覺。

「Yes, we are.」

Piers回擁着他，調整了呼吸的節奏，令自己鎮定下來。

「Chris。」

「怎麼了.」

「Nothing, I just want to call your name, Chris.」

「I'm here. You did a good job.」

「No, I am selfish.」

Chris親吻了懷中這個溫柔得令人心碎的男人，即使遍體鱗傷，卻還在顧慮別人的感受，檢討自己的不足，永遠把自己放到最後一位。

「Love is selfish. And I love you.」

5

Chris之後以護衛的名義把Piers送去Rebecca的身邊，私底下委託了她幫Piers進行深入全面的身體檢查。

「Professor Chambers，我的……」

「Piers，我說過的吧，直接叫我Rebecca就可以了。」面容姣好的女子佯怒打斷了他的話。

「I'm sorry，Rebecca，我想問我的報告怎樣？」Piers對着Rebecca靦腆地笑了笑，Chris身邊實在有太多優秀的親友和同伴，Claire、Jill、Leon、Rebecca等等，他們克服了各種艱苦的困境，在不同的道路上各自為自己的信念而戰，他已經預備好再次投身戰場。

「Do you know Wesker？」

Piers抿了抿唇，然後點頭。

他聽說這個人曾經是Chris一個非常敬佩的人物，卻也是摧毀了他信仰的惡魔，為世界帶來滅亡的死神，偏偏他的兒子卻是散播希望的救世主。

Rebecca露出了一個安慰的笑容，讓他不要那麼緊張：「Wesker他是一個高度融合了多種不同病毒，但仍然能保留人類思維和能夠操控融合病毒後產生的異變能力的人類。而你的情況，正是和他一樣，還擁有比一般人高的病毒抗性。至於為甚麼現有最頂尖的儀器都檢驗不出你體內有C virus的存在，我就不打算深究，要知道病毒在改造你身體的同時，你的細胞也在影響着病毒的結構，RNA永遠都是個深奧的課題。」

「可能是我想以人類的姿態死去這個執念太強了吧。」Piers忍不住反諷了自己一句。

他耗盡力氣對想追趕Chris的HAOS發出了最後一擊後，那東西就不受控地吸收了HAOS的殘骸開始增生出半透明的淺藍肉瘤，他靠着意志把自己緊鎖在隔離艙中，在失去意識前只想着寧以人類的模樣死亡，也不願以怪物的型態活存。

「Oh，Piers，你知道Chris永遠不會離棄他所珍愛的人的。」Rebecca憐愛地看着這個只比她年輕幾歲卻有着超乎常人覺悟的軍人，難怪Chris特意讓她多照顧他，這個孩子值被好好愛護着。她想了想，然後湊近Piers耳邊道：「c virus不能透過血液或是體液傳播，而且BSAA全員都已經接種了疫苗，所以不用擔心。」末了她還調皮地向Piers眨眨眼，令他的臉上浮上一層薄紅。

「我是時候要繼續出外執行職務了，謝謝你，Rebecca。」

看着幾乎是落荒而逃的Piers，Rebecca不禁輕笑出聲。

Chris，你再不回來把Piers接走，他就要被學院裏的女學生吃乾抹淨了，年輕有為的帥氣軍人可是很受歡迎的。

祝你們幸福。

Rebecca編輯好短訊，接下發送鍵經加密頻道發給了Chris。

她能預計到很快天台就會傳來直昇機的螺旋槳聲，她莞爾一笑，喝起她最喜歡的Caramel Macchiato，加了大量朱古力薄片和打發了的淡忌廉那種。

「So sweet，要一直幸福下去啊。」

番外01 舉高高呀轉圈圈

當Piers答應了Chris的交往後，他們開始了「舉高高轉圈圈」的遊戲。

Piers：Captain快點放我下來！！！

注意到Piers難看的臉色，Chris立刻放了他下來。

然後兩人對視一眼，爭先恐後地跑回酒吧的廁所吐了個天昏地暗。

看到互相狼狽頹喪的樣子後，兩人開始傻笑起來。

Chris：(又搞砸了，但Piers傻笑的樣子好可愛)

Piers：(毛茸茸的熊耳朵又塌下來了，Captain太可愛了)

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：
> 
> 其實我一直覺得如果不是海底基地對HAOS那場慘烈的戰鬥，Chris和Piers只會是出生入死的摰友，就是那種知道對方出了事要支援，會吻別家中妻子兒女，然後就頭也不回的出發去拯救對方
> 
> 除了真愛，我真的想不到有甚麼理由能讓Piers為了救Chris而把病毒打入自己體內
> 
> 原本這篇是想虐虐Chris，但最後流水帳了，請不要對廢柴寫手有太高期望_(:3」∠ )_
> 
> 還想寫篇ABO和虐Chris的，不過就要看我自己的動力有多少了，拖得太久會很容易寫不完棄坑
> 
> 當初完全沒想過會坑得這樣深，嗯，但還是很快樂的，雖然也很痛苦
> 
> 就這樣，有緣再見(揮手
> 
> P.S. Karl是原創角用來推動劇情，遊戲中沒這個人  
Danny就是Chris線結局出現的那個士兵


End file.
